This invention relates generally to a method of, aerosolized drug delivery. More specifically, this invention relates to coached breathing methodology useful in the controlled intrapulmonary delivery of insulin alone or in combination with other treatment methodologies which are combined to significantly reduce or eliminate the need for administering insulin by injection.
Diabetes Mellitus is a disease affecting approximately 7.5 million people in the United States.
The underlying cause of this disease is diminished or absent insulin production by the Islets of Langerhans in the pancreas. Of the 7.5 million diagnosed diabetics in the United States, approximately one-third are treated using insulin replacement therapy. Those patients receiving insulin typically self-administer one or more doses of the drug per day by subcutaneous injection. Insulin is a polypeptide with a nominal molecular weight of 6,000 Daltons. Insulin has traditionally been produced by processing pig and cow pancreas to allow isolation of the natural product. More recently, recombinant technology has made it possible to produce human insulin in vitro. It is the currently common practice in the United States to institute the use of recombinant human insulin in all of those patients beginning insulin therapy.
It is known that most proteins are rapidly degraded in the acidic environment of the GI tract. Since insulin is a protein which is readily degraded in the GI tract, those in need of the administration of insulin administer the drug by subcutaneous injection (SC). No satisfactory method of orally administering insulin has been developed. The lack of such an oral delivery formulation for insulin creates a problem in that the administration of drugs by injection can be both psychologically and physically painful.
In an effort to provide for a non-invasive means for administering insulin, and thereby eliminate the need for hypodermic syringes, aerosolized insulin formulations have been theorized. Aerosolized insulin formulations have been shown to produce insulin blood levels in man when these aerosols are introduced onto nasal or pulmonary membrane. Moses et al. [Diabetes, Vol. 32, November 1983] demonstrated that a hypoglycemic response could be produced following nasal administration of 0.5 units/kg. Significant inter-subject variability was noted, and the nasal insulin formulation included unconjugated bile salts to promote nasal membrane penetration of the drug. Salzman et al. [New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 312, No. 17] demonstrated that an intranasal aerosolized insulin formulation containing a non-ionic detergent membrane penetration enhancer was effective in producing a hypoglycemic response in diabetic volunteers. Their work demonstrated that nasal irritation was present in varying degrees among the patients studied. In that diabetes is a chronic disease which must be continuously treated by the administration of insulin and in that mucosal irritation tends to increase with repeated exposures to the membrane penetration enhancers, efforts at developing a non-invasive means of administering insulin via nasal administration have not been commercialized.
In 1971, Wigley et al. [Diabetes, Vol 20, No. 8] demonstrated that a hypoglycemic response could be observed in patients inhaling an aqueous formulation of insulin into the lung. Radio-immuno assay techniques demonstrated that approximately 10 percent of the inhaled insulin was recovered in the blood of the subjects. Because the surface area of membranes available to absorb insulin is much greater in the lung than in the nose, no membrane penetration enhancers are required for delivery of insulin to the lungs by inhalation. The inefficiency of delivery seen by Wigley was greatly improved in 1979 by Yoshida et al. [Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 68, No. 5] who showed that almost 40 percent of insulin delivered directly into the trachea of rabbits was absorbed into the bloodstream via the respiratory tract. Both Wigley and Yoshida showed that insulin delivered by inhalation could be seen in the bloodstream for two or more hours following inhalation.
Aerosolized insulin therefore can be effectively given if the aerosol is appropriately delivered into the lung. In a review article, Dieter Kohler [Lung, supplement pp. 677-684] remarked in 1990 that multiple studies have shown that aerosolized insulin can be delivered into and absorbed from the lung with an expected absorption half-life of 15-25 minutes. However, he comments that xe2x80x9cthe poor reproducibility of the inhaled dose [of insulin] was always the reason for terminating these experiments.xe2x80x9d This is an important point in that the lack of precise reproducibility with respect to the administration of insulin is critical. The problems associated with the inefficient administration of insulin cannot be compensated for by administering excess amounts of the drug in that the accidental administration of too much insulin could be fatal.
Effective use of an appropriate nebulizer can achieve high efficiency in delivering insulin to human subjects. Laube et al. [Journal of Aerosol Medicine, Vol. 4, No. 3, 1991] have shown that aerosolized insulin delivered from a jet nebulizer with a mass median aerodynamic diameter of 1.12 microns, inhaled via a holding chamber at a slow inspiratory flow rate of 17 liters/minute, produced an effective hypoglycemic response in test subjects at a dose of 0.2 units/kg. Colthorpe et al. [Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 9, No. 6, 1992] have shown that aerosolized insulin given peripherally into the lung of rabbits produces a bioavailability of over 50 percent in contrast to 5.6 percent bioavailability seen for liquid insulin dripped onto the central airways. Colthorpe""s work supports the contention that aerosolized insulin must be delivered peripherally into the lung for maximum efficiency and that inadvertent central deposition of inhaled aerosolized insulin will produce an effect ten times lower than that desired. Variations in dosing of 10-fold are clearly unacceptable with respect to the administration of most drugs, and in particular, with respect to the administration of insulin.
The present invention endeavors to provide a non-invasive methodology for enhancing the rate and extent of absorption of aerosolized insulin delivered to a patient.
A method for enhancing the rate at which insulin is delivered to a patient""s circulatory system is provided. An aerosolized dose of insulin formulation is inhaled into the lungs of a patient and allowed to deposit on lung tissue. Thereafter the rate at which the insulin enters the patient""s circulatory system is enhanced by inhaling maximally followed by exhaling maximally i.e., exhaling the forced vital capacity of the lungs. The maximal inhale-exhale maneuver is coached by instructions which are preferably facilitated by a device which measures inspiratory flow and volume. The inhale-exhale maneuver is followed by a noticeable spike or rapid increase in the rate at which insulin enters the circulatory system. Insulin formulations are preferably aerosolized and administered via hand-held, self-contained units which are automatically actuated at the same release point in a patient""s inspiratory flow cycle. The release point is automatically determined either mechanically or, more preferably calculated by a microprocessor which receives data from a sensor making it possible to determine inspiratory flow rate and inspiratory volume. The device can measure, provide information to the patient and as such control the inhale-exhale maneuver. Preferably the device is loaded with a cassette comprised of an outer housing which holds a package of individual disposable collapsible containers of an insulin containing formulation for systemic delivery. Actuation of the device forces insulin formulation through a porous membrane of the container which membrane has pores having a diameter in the range of about 0.25 to 3.0 microns, preferably 0.25 to 1.5 microns. The porous membrane is positioned in alignment with a surface of a channel through which a patient inhales air. The flow profile of air moving through the channel is such that the flow at the surface of the channel is less than the flow rate at the center of the channel. The membrane is designed so that it outwardly protrudes at all times or is made flexible so that when an insulin formulation is forced against and through the membrane the flexible membrane protrudes outward beyond the flow boundary layer of the channel into faster moving air. Because the membrane protrudes into the faster moving air of the channel the particles of aerosol formed are less likely to collide allowing for the formation of a burst of fine aerosol mist with uniform particle size.
The dose of insulin to be delivered to the patient varies with a number of factorsxe2x80x94most importantly the patient""s blood glucose level. Thus, the device can deliver all or any proportional amount of the formulation present in the container. If only part of the contents are aerosolized the remainder can be aerosolized at a later time.
Smaller particle sizes are preferred to obtain systemic delivery of insulin. Thus, in one embodiment, after the aerosolized mist is released into the channel energy is actively added to the particles in an amount sufficient to evaporate carrier and thereby reduce particle size. The air drawn into the device can be actively heated by moving the air through a heating material which material is pre-heated prior to the beginning of a patient""s inhalation. The amount of energy added can be adjusted depending on factors such as the desired particle size, the amount of the carrier to be evaporated, the water vapor content of the surrounding air and the composition of the carrier.
To obtain systemic delivery it is desirable to get the aerosolized insulin formulation deeply into the lung. This is obtained, in part, by adjusting particle sizes. Particle diameter size is generally about one to three times the diameter of the pore from which the particle is extruded. In that it is technically difficult to make pores of 2.0 microns or less in diameter the use of evaporation can reduce particle size to 3.0 microns or less even with pore sizes well above 1.5 microns. Energy may be added in an amount sufficient to evaporate all or substantially all carrier and thereby provide particles of dry powdered insulin or highly concentrated insulin formulation to a patient which particles are uniform in size regardless of the surrounding humidity and smaller due to the evaporation of the carrier.
In addition to adjusting particle size, systemic delivery of insulin is obtained by releasing an aerosolized dose at a desired point in a patient""s respiratory cycle. When providing systemic delivery it is important that the delivery be reproducible.
Reproducible dosing of insulin to the patient is obtained by providing for automatic release of insulin formulation in response to a determined inspiratory flow rate and measured inspiratory volume. The method involves measuring for, determining and/or calculating a firing point or drug release decision based on instantaneously (or real time) calculated, measured and/or determined inspiratory flow rate and inspiratory volume points. To obtain repeatability in dosing the insulin formulation is repeatedly released at the same measured (1) inspiratory flow rate and (2) inspiratory volume. To maximize the efficiency of the delivery of the insulin formulation the formulation is released at (3) a measured inspiratory flow rate in the range of from about 0.1 to about 2.0 liters/second and (2) a measured inspiratory volume in the range of about 0.1 to about 1.5 liters.
A primary object of the invention is to provide for a method of increasing the rate at which insulin formulation deposited on the lungs enters the circulatory system.
Another object is to provide a method of administering insulin to a patient wherein the patient is coached to inhale and exhale maximally after an aerosolized insulin formulation is repeatedly delivered to a patient at the same measured inspiratory flow rate (in the range of 0.1 to 2.0 liters/second) and separately determined inspiratory volume (in the range of 0.15 to 1.5 liters).
Another object of the invention is to combine insulin delivery therapies with monitoring technologies so as to maintain tight control over the serum glucose level of a patient suffering from diabetes mellitus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which allows for the intrapulmonary delivery of controlled amounts of insulin based on the particular needs of the diabetic patient including serum glucose levels and insulin sensitivity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for treating diabetes mellitus which involves supplementing insulin administration using an intrapulmonary delivery means in combination with injections of insulin and/or oral hypoglycemic agents such as sulfonylureas.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the methodology allows the administration of smaller doses of insulin by a convenient and painless route, thus decreasing the probability of insulin overdosing and increasing the probability of safely maintaining desired serum glucose levels.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the inhale-exhale maximizing methodology and device can be readily used in public without the disturbing effects associated with publicly administering a drug by injection.
A feature of the present invention is that the device can be programmed for the patient to use the method while taking into account the particular needs of individual patients. For example, the inhale-exhale maneuver can be used to increase the rate of insulin entering the blood following a meal in order to reduce a rapid buildup of glucose following a meal.
Another feature of the device of the present invention is that it may be programmed to provide variable dosing so that different doses are delivered to the patient at different times of the day coordinated with meals and/or other factors important to maintain proper serum glucose levels with the particular patient.
Another feature of the invention is that the portable, hand-held inhalation device of the invention can be used in combination with a portable device for measuring serum glucose levels in order to closely monitor and titrate dosing based on actual glucose levels.
Yet another feature of the invention is that the microprocessor of the delivery device can be programmed to prevent overdosing by preventing the valve from being opened more than a given number of times within a given period of time.
An object of the invention is to provide a container which holds an aerosolizable formulation of insulin which container comprises a porous membrane which protrudes outward in a stationary state or on the application of force forming a convex surface when drug formulation is forced against and through the membrane.
Another object is to provide a method for creating an aerosol of insulin formulation which comprises drawing air over a surface of a porous membrane in a channel and forcing formulation against the membrane so as to protrude the membrane through a flow boundary layer into faster moving air of the channel.
Another object of the invention is to adjust particle size by adding energy to the particles in an amount sufficient to evaporate carrier and reduce total particle size.
Another object is to provide a drug delivery device which includes a desiccator for drying air in a manner so as to remove water vapor and thereby provide consistent particle sizes even when the surrounding humidity varies.
Another object is to provide a device for the delivery of aerosols which measures humidity via a solid state hygrometer.
A feature of the invention is that drug can be dispersed or dissolved in a liquid carrier such as water and dispersed to a patient as dry or substantially dry particles.
Another advantage is that the size of the particles delivered will be independent of the surrounding humidity.
Another advantage is that the insulin can be stored in a dry state until just prior to delivery.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in the art upon reading the details of the structure of the device, formulation of compositions and methods of use, as more fully set forth below.